


I'm A Tease

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Making Out, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Sneaking Around, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Kali likes her nipples being played with.





	I'm A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can write 6k of angst in one day but can't write 1k of smut in an hour. What is happening to me FAM?????   
> XX  
> T

It takes a while. Mostly because they rarely have alone time, and when they did, Nancy’s begging for Kali’s finger, which are long and slim and surprisingly soft. And Kali’s begging for Nancy’s mouth, which makes it really hard to believe she’s never done this before. 

So when her parents are out of town, and Mike is at Lucas’ and Holly at her grandma’s, they have all the time in the world. Honestly Kali barely gets through the door before Nancy’s jumping her, as if someone will show up uninvited and stop them. 

Nancy’s wearing a soft purple jumper and leggings, everything she wears is so soft, and she’s got her hands wrapped around Kali’s shoulders and Kali’s got her hands cupping Nancy’s ass. And they’re kissing. Just kissing. She loves kissing Nancy. She loves everything about Nancy actually. Not that she’d admit that, not yet at least. But Nancy in her lap, kissing her breathless, tasting like that stupid, tacky, strawberry flavored lipstick she wore like she was twelve again. 

Nancy’s hair is always soft, and smells like strawberries too. Kali thinks it’s a white people thing, because even when Nancy claims she hasn’t washed it in days, it’s still soft and smells like fucking strawberries. And her face never breaks out which is unfair. And her skin is always soft, and she always smells good, and has perfectly matching jewelry for every outfit, and somehow she likes Kali. 

Nancy’s a good kisser, she is. Kali never really kissed before her. Like she’d kissed, of course, but it was mostly about sex. So she likes kissing Nancy. She could kiss her for hours, and they do, until she can feel Nancy’s leggings get damp, and then her own underwear get damp, and finally Nancy breaks away, lips swollen, 

“I wanna touch you,” she rasps. 

Kali nods, and Nancy pushes her back, and Kali pulls her top off. Then she unclaps Kali’s bra and leans down to kiss her again, hands cupping her breasts. Nancy’s kind of a slut for cleavage. Kali loves it. 

“Hey,” she says quietly, tucking some of Nancy’s hair behind her ear, “Can you, I like, hard,” Kali says, bringing Nancy’s hand to her nipple. 

Nancy raises her eyebrow, 

“Hard?” 

Kali bites her lip and nods, 

“Like, I wanna feel it tomorrow.” 

Nancy grins, 

“Ooh. Risque.” 

Kali rolls her eyes, 

“You’re so lame.” 

“And you love it,” Nancy says, flicking her nipple. 

Kali nods, and Nancy pulls her nipple between her fingers, twisting it just a touch too hard. Nancy leans forward to bite at the other one, rolling it between her teeth. Kali keens, as Nancy flicks the other one with her nail. 

It’s good. It’s so good. It hurts and her nipples are starting to get slightly pink, and Nancy keeps tweaking and biting. Kali is pretty sure Nancy’s found her favorite nipple because she’s currently leaving hickies on her left breast, while she twists it raw. 

“Please,” Kali finally begs, “touch me.” 

Nancy nods, unbuckling her jeans, and slipping a hand in her panties, as she rolls Kali’s nipple through her teeth. Kali’s dripping and Nancy slips two fingers in and they both moan. Kali loves the weight of Nancy holding her down and Nancy’s fingers spread, stretching her open, and Nancy slides down so she can rub at her clit as well and Kali keens. 

She yanks on Nancy’s hair and her nipples burn, and Nancy opens her mouth slightly to bite around her areola and suddenly Kali’s clenching and unclenching around Nancy’s fingers and she comes with a soft cry. Nancy kisses her through it and then slides her fingers out, and sucks on them, eyes closing. 

Kali looks down at her nipples and they’re red and raw. They burn so good and she won’t be able to wear a bra in days, but it’s still surprising that Nancy reaches over to grab the tub of Vaseline. She gets a little on her finger and gently applies the cream to both of her nipples, and Kali lets out a pitiful whimper. 

“It hurts?” she asks concerned. 

“So good,” Kali says softly, “now get up here and let me make you come.” 

Nancy bites her lip, 

“Who’s to say I didn’t already?” 

Kali sits up, eyes wide, 

“What?” 

Nancy laughs loudly, 

“I’m fucking kidding. You should have seen your face, get your fingers inside of me,” she says sliding down her pants. 

Kali nips at Nancy’s bottom lip, 

“Brat!” She says as she slides her fingers into Nancy.


End file.
